Spencer Porter
Spencer Porter is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the season premiere Loser Like Me. As of The Hurt Locker, Part Two, he joins the New Directions. As of the ending of Dreams Come True, he is a alumnus of William McKinley High School and a former member of New Directions. He is portrayed by actor, model and musician, Marshall Williams. Biography S6= Loser Like Me Spencer is first introduced when Rachel is at the football practice. He comes off as a bully to Rachel because of how he told another football player to "stop being such a whiny homo" which Rachel is surprised by this because of how hard they worked to stop bullying at McKinley, but Sam tells her that Spencer is totally gay and Spencer says that he is "kind of a post-modern gay teen because we see positive representations of gays in the media" and that gave him the confidence that he needed to be himself, which is an arrogant jerk. Homecoming He first appears when approached by Kurt about joining the New Directions. Spencer rejects and reacts appalled about being asked to join the Glee Club simply for being openly gay. He makes it very clear that he has an antipathy towards performing, which is making him decline. Towards the end of the episode, he is approached by Sue to help her by joining the New Directions and destroying it from the inside. Spencer, however, rejects the offer. Jagged Little Tapestry Spencer is seen saying "Hi, coach" to Sam when he is not the coach of the team thinking Beiste is not there. When walking in to the locker rooms he asks to her if she posted the starters for Friday to which she says "I'll post it Friday morning, same as always" and then Spencer tells her that he wants a shot at the quarterback position. Beiste says that he is her best receiver but even when he tells her that he's been taking snaps in practice for weeks and came in the last four minutes of the game against Central scoring four points, Beiste still says no and ends the conversation. Sam comes up to him telling he is tough break and telling him that he is like "a majestic knight riding a horse" and if it was up to him he would give him a shot. What Sam said to him gives him an idea. Later he tells Sue about how worried he is about Coach Beiste and felt like he had to come talk to her. Sue thinks he wants her to fire Shannon but it's not what he wants her to do. He says that Beiste has been acting really weird. Sue asks how so and he says that first Sam has been running practice a lot because of her absence, and she has been yelling all the time about the stupidest things. Sue says that is no reason to fire Beiste but Spencer tells that he spied on Beiste when she was locking up the locker rooms and saw her taking a lot if pills. Spencer says that he does not want her to get fired, but if she were, he wants Sam to take over because he knows Sam will give him the quarterback spot. The Hurt Locker, Part Two With Coach Beiste temporarily absent and Sam substituting as coach of the football team, Spencer is preparing to get the spot he wanted. Sam walks in and tells him that he had noticed Spencer's hidden interest in Glee Club: he was always standing outside the choir room during rehearsal. Afraid of rejection by the team, Spencer refuses to join Glee Club, but Sam encourages him to follow in Finn Hudson's footsteps by striking out. He joins just in time to perform at the Invitational against Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers. Their efforts earn them first place in the contest. What the World Needs Now Mercedes recruits the Glee Club alumni and current members to put together a performance that would encourage Rachel to audition for a role in a new Broadway production, Spencer included. He is also recruited along with the rest of the glee club to back up Santana's performance in front of her grandmother. Transitioning Spencer is, along with Sam, concerned about Coach Beiste and his transition from female to male. After hearing about Vocal Adrenaline vandalizing his car, Spencer and Sam willingly decide to defend Beiste. This act from Spencer flatters Beiste to no end, because that makes him not just a star player but truly part of the team. However, he refuses to let them confront Vocal Adrenaline and tells them that it has already been handled and tells them to leave it alone, saying how he had been through this his whole life. Spencer is also at Rachel's party where the glee club members and alumni celebrate the last days of her now-sold house. During Somebody Loves You, they bring out her costumes for everyone to wear and dance in; Spencer and Kitty fight over a pink skirt until Spencer finally pulls it into his arms and then dances in it. A Wedding He is present at the double wedding ceremony along with the other New Directions members. Child Star Spencer is infatuated with Roderick's friend, Alistair, and tries to flirt with him, though he fails miserably every time. He then decides to help train Roderick, and in return, he will put in a good word for Spencer. However, due to Spencer's insults and Roderick's continuous failure in gym, the plan is foiled. Spencer tries to approach Alistair again, only to be ignored before he can even say a word. He then expresses himself in a song, Friday I'm In Love. At Myron Muskovitz's Bar Mitzvah, the boy gets trapped in his stage pod in midair. Sue orders Spencer to climb up the rope to help him down, but Spencer recommends Roderick, admitting that he believes in him. Roderick, with new found confidence, manages to climb up the rope and save Myron. He thanks Spencer for this and then puts in a good word in front of Alistair. Spencer finds Alistair in the choir room and they have a real conversation for the first time. As it turns out, Alistair finds him very charming and has some very nice dance moves. Spencer talks him into joining the glee club, convincing him successfully with a kiss. At the end of the episode, they sing a duet part together in a group number, Cool Kids. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Spencer performs in Rather Be with the rest of the New Directions and sings a part with Alistair. He is in the choir room when Mr. Schue says that the Warblers will be joining Glee club. Later, he is in the auditorium with the new group practicing dance moves. He watches Will and Sue perform The Final Countdown, and he performs in Rise at the close of the episode. We Built This Glee Club In the choir room, Will and the members of New Directions do a dance rehearsal for Sectionals. Rachel encourages them, saying they’re doing well. When they finish, Rachel applauds them and Will says they should take a break. A member of the Warblers disagrees with Will and says they shouldn't take breaks. Super Gay Warbler joins in, reminding them that glee club will no longer exist if they lose. He also claims Sue would not be allowing Vocal Adrenaline to take breaks, stating that he saw them walking on hot coals. The scene then transitions to a flashback of Vocal Adrenaline walking over hot coals, screaming from the pain. Sue, using her megaphone, yells that if Oprah ''can do it, then so can they. Back in the present, a Warbler states that they all suck. Myron proceeds to tell the Warbler that he's the one that sucks, to which another member retorts leading to a short fight between the two sides. Kurt quickly stops them, saying they’re doing well, but now is not time to panic. Skylar states that it is the time to be pragmatic and they won’t win the competition with the moves they have, insisting that Will's choreography is not good enough. Will is shocked, and Madison and Mason defend Will's dance moves. Skylar continues, stating that the Warblers have discussed who should be taking center stage and who should stay in the background. The three girls in the group, Jane, Madison, and Kitty, state that they refuse to be in the back as the only girls. Skylar clarifies that he wasn’t talking about them, but instead about Roderick. Spencer sticks up for Roderick, stating that they need to give him time to get the moves and justifies his presence with his powerful voice. However, The Warblers then tell Spencer that he's just as bad as a dancer, possibly even worse. Spencer brushes the comment off and states that he only has to look good, but Super Gay Warbler states that they all look good, even Alistair. Kitty sadly states that she agrees with Super Gay Warbler. She turns to Roderick and Spencer, saying that if they can’t get better that second, they should stick to the back of the group. The two move to the back, while Kitty looks guilty. In the hallways of McKinley, Roderick opens his locker and the contents of it spill onto the floor. Spencer comes by and helps him pick his stuff up. Roderick confides in Spencer he's worried how the two are suppose to practice the dance routine when neither of them know it. Spencer agrees, saying he’s better on the field. They both think of people who would help them, deciding on Kitty due to her dancing abilities and harsh, but honest criticism. They high-five, and walk away from each other when the bell rings. The following day in the dance room, Spencer and Roderick practice their moves with assistance from Will and Kitty. After failing to get the choreography down, Will chooses to commend them for their effort. Spencer apologizes, saying that he’s not a dancer, but Roderick states that he should be the one apologizing. Will tells them to take another try at it, where Kitty joins in to help the two as Will plays some music. When they practice their spins, Spencer sprains his ankle. In the locker room, Spencer is seen sitting with his injured leg, with Sheldon, Sam, Will, Kitty, and Roderick surrounding him. Sheldon tells Spencer that the sprain is one of the worst ones he's ever seen, but Spencer claims he's fine and can perform at Sectionals. Sheldon tells him that to put weight and dance on it will require a cortisone shot, which Spencer immediately agrees to. Sheldon however warns him of the dangers of doing so, as the cortisone shot will take away the pain, but not the injury and further stressing it can cause permanent damage. Even when Sheldon shows Spencer his damaged knees as proof and Will and Roderick claiming it was insane to do it, Spencer insists on taking the shot. He defends his choice by stating he is an athlete who is supposed to look and be tougher than everyone else and that whatever happens after Sectionals, he will deal with it. On the following day, Will passes by Sam who is drinking from a water fountain. The two exchange greetings as Will enters the choir room, which is littered with boxes. As the New Directions excitedly examine their new gifts, Rachel tells Will they got a special delivery. Kurt notices the return label says GLAAD and suggests that the transsexual show choir sent them as a thanks for hosting them in ''Transitioning. Madison exclaims that they should all open the boxes up at the same time, to which the glee club agrees. Before the New Direction members could open their boxes, Will hears a ticking sound and realizes in horror that the boxes are a trap. He knocks the box out of Rachel's hands and onto the floor. After a few suspenseful seconds, the box explodes with glitter along with the other boxes, causing much panic to the room. After hearing another ticking sound, Will hushes the room and realizes it is coming from the piano. Screaming for the kids to take cover, the New Direction members are horrified when the piano explodes with glitter flying everywhere. Kurt questions who would do this, where Will realizes after reading a note inside of the boxes saying "It's Not Fun To Be Glitter Bombed, Is It?" that this was Sue's doing. Will storms out to confront her, but is stopped when Sam vomits on Will's shoes. Sam apologizes and Will decides to find the school nurse for him. He runs to the teachers' lounge and witnesses the entire staff vomiting and Sue giggling behind a plant. Will accuses her of glitter bombing the glee club and putting eye drops in the coffee, but Sue corrects him and reveals she poisoned the entire school water system. Will is astonished at her behavior and questions her actions, to which Sue states is revenge and will not stop until Will quits. Before Will can respond, a school nurse cries out that someone's car is on fire. Realizing that it is his, Will runs out into the parking lot to witness his car exploding. At Sectionals the Cheerio-inspired performance from Vocal Adrenaline leaves the New Directions feeling unsettled as the audience enthusiastically claps along. Roderick glances at Spencer, who at first looks startled, but then nods. The performance ends with Vocal Adrenaline bringing out two cannons which fires two members out of them, who land near the audience, much to their shock and later admiration. In the choir room, Spencer, who is on crutches, comes in. Roderick asks how he’s doing, to which Spencer states he’ll be better when he’s been injected leaving Roderick looking worried. Will then walks in, gathering everyone and introducing the show circle traditions to the newer members of the group. Kurt states that there will be a pep talk, but Will simply laughs and says that now is not the time for him to speak and turns to Rachel. Will insists that Rachel give a speech to the New Directions as she was the one who reformed the group. She admits that her initial reason was selfish and she only wanted to get her groove back, but only their enjoyment and performance was all that matters now. She tells them to enjoy themselves, as they’ve earned the applause and the cheers they will get. Continuing, she acknowledges that this might be the last time the glee club performs, but she and the old New Directions couldn't be more proud of them. The New Directions all put their hands in the show circle, lifting them up as they shout "Amazing!". In the locker room, Spencer is about to get his cortisone shot with the assistance of a stranger, Sheldon, and Sam. Sam wants to make sure Spencer knows what he is doing, to which Spencer states he is. Before anything can happen, Roderick rushes in with an alternative solution, leaving Spencer curious. As the New Directions are introduced, Roderick walks out on stage and gets into position. When the curtains opens, Roderick begins to sing Take Me to Church, with the other members dancing and singing in the background. The performance goes smoothly and Roderick follows the choreography well, as Will, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine look on proud. As Kitty walks out from backstage to sing with Roderick, Myron is seen changing with a wig in front of him. After singing with Roderick, Kitty joins the rest of the New Directions and the transparent curtains open behind them. The New Directions join together as Roderick and Jane lead. The number ends with Roderick looking content with himself. The New Directions then transition into Chandelier, led by Madison. As the performance goes on, Myron runs into the auditorium in a nude unitard and platinum wig, imitating the dancer in the official Chandelier video. The performance reaches a conclusion with Spencer coming in swinging from an actual chandelier, Roderick watching him with a small smile. The New Directions then all gather together as Mason and Madison start off Come Sail Away. They are joined by the rest of the New Directions providing back up vocals and Spencer and Kitty later take center stage to sing themselves. The song concludes with the New Directions all standing in a line, receiving a booming applause from everyone in the auditorium, barring Sue, Donna, and Vocal Adrenaline. As the curtains closed, the glee club celebrate and cheer with one another. When it is revealed that New Directions win the competition, with Rod handing them the trophy as they all jump up and down as confetti falls onto them. In the choir room on the next day, the New Directions, along with Sam and Beiste, place their new trophy in the cabinet as they all cheer. Will goes on to tell the members that some day, they may come back and see the trophies, hoping they’ll remember the time when they came together and put their differences aside. Sam then offers a toast to Will, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, setting off another round of cheering. Will states that Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine might be leaving, but their journey is just starting. The members of New Directions then applaud and come together to celebrate. Rachel is seen troubled while everyone celebrates as she looks at the old trophies that are now placed in the corner. Noticing her gaze, Kitty suggests they put the old trophies in with the new trophies. The New Directions bring each trophy back, a flashback to that specific victory with each one put back in the case. The glee club then claps at the now filled up cabinet as Sue watches from the doorway, smiling. She nods to herself and walks away with no one noticing. Rachel leans her head against Will, both beaming with pride, as they all continue to clap. Dreams Come True The episode opens with New Directions winning 2015 Nationals. Spencer is seen celebrating this win. He is present during Will's farewell performance of Teach Your Children. He, along with Jane, Madison, Mason, Myron, Alistair and several others are announced as the new official members of New Directions, now led by Sam. He is seen for the final time with the rest of the New Directions (past and present) singing I Lived. Personality Spencer is a student at William McKinley High School in Lima, who is mainly engaged in the school's football team. He is open about his homosexuality, but he does not react at all to the stereotypes, because he does not want to be put into a drawer. He describes himself as a "post-modern gay teen." In Child Star, Spencer is seen as arrogant and petty; constantly body-shaming Roderick about his weight. Underneath his bad persona, Spencer is actually a good-natured, friendly, charming, and sympathetic. He is fiercely loyal to his friends and quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat, though he learns it takes more strength not to fight. For all of his negative traits, Spencer is a warm and loving character down to his core. He is, generally, an easy going person. Most of the time starts with Spencer relaxing or enjoying an activity, until something or someone comes along and ruins it. When not dealing with a problem, Spencer can be quite jovial and friendly, and he usually tries to keep his rudeness under control for the sake of his relaxation and contentment. Additionally, Spencer shares a very loving relationship with Alistair. Songs S6= ;Solos Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg|Friday I'm In Love (Child Star)|link=Friday I'm In Love ;Duets Spencitty.png|It Must Have Been Love (Kitty) (The Hurt Locker, Part Two)|link=It Must Have Been Love ;Solos (In a Group Number) Appearances Trivia *Like Mike Chang, Spencer used to dance alone in his bedroom before joining New Directions. Gallery Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo2 500.gif Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo4 500.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo4 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo3 250.gif Tumblr nhyx85GjPW1tynbjdo2 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo1 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo2 250.gif SpencerPorter1.gif SpencerPorter2.gif SpencerPorter3.gif SpencerPorter4.gif SpencerPorter5.gif SpencerPorter6.gif SpencerPorter7.gif SpencerPorter8.gif SpencerPorter9.gif Zzzzzzzzzzz.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-01 at 7.06.10 pm.png Spencer porter (2).gif Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-10-01-40-48-1.png tumblr_nk1v9hWP8X1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg SpittyAppreciation 6x09 4.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 3.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 2.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 1.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo6 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo5 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo3 250.gif Tumblr nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo2 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o2 250.gif Tumblr nkgwg31CxE1rzoil5o2 540.gif Tumblr nkgwg31CxE1rzoil5o1 540.gif Tumblr njc6cw1B8z1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Spencer_Season_6_Made_By_GlennnnnB94.jpg Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco3 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco2 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco1 250.gif Rise New Directions.jpg Hqdefault-0.jpg Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr_npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo8_250.gif Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-20h20m49s35.png Screen_Shot_2015-03-03_at_7.33.39_pm.png Hqdefault-0.jpg Spencer_Kitty_FIIL.jpg RachelTrophy.png Spalistair Cool Kids.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members